200
by Holyawesomeone
Summary: a lot like any other chaos story but with humor. I cant do a summery to save my life so im gonna put it in the story. read and review and I will give you a virtual cupcake. Flames will be ignored and used for cupcakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story so if it sucks… you can suck it. So annabeth cheats on Percy (as usual) and he finds out. The hard way. After leaving the camp, Percy encounters someone very powerful being. What happens 200 years later when Gaea begins to awaken?**

** Anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters that you may recognize from the story. It would be awesome if I did though. On to the prologue.**

It's been 200 years. 200 years since the second Titan War. 200 years since the gods gave those who fought, and survived, immortality. It's also been 200 years since all my friends (except Thalia and Nico) ditched me, since I found out Annabeth was cheating on me, and 200 years since Percy Jackson ceased to exist. Let me explain that.

Shortly after the second Titan War ended, Kyle, my piece of crap half brother who thinks he's the center of the universe, went on a quest where the hardest thing he faced was three hellhounds. Apparently, that's enough for people to consider you a hero. Before I could wrapped my head around what was happening most of my friends had ditched me for said piece of crap. The gods claimed him to be the greatest hero ever. My father, Poseidon, even went the extra step and claimed Kyle to be the best child he's ever had.

That all stung, but the last straw was what I saw in my cabin the next day. I was going back to my cabin after archery, where I had somehow managed to shoot myself in the butt. Twice! When I got to the cabin, I heard a moan come from inside. What I saw from the window was Kyle and Annabeth trying to suck each other's faces off. The last thing I heard clearly before I completely lost it was "Remember, we can't tell Percy about this". At that point, I stormed into the cabin. I had to resist the incredibly strong urge to take Kyle's head and smash it through the wall, so I had settled on just yelling at Annabeth and leaving. I was so pissed off, I didn't even pack anything. I just had to get out of there.

About two days after I left, I was visited by the last person I could have thought of meeting. I was visited by Chaos, creator of the universe. He offered me a place in his army, to train me in types of combat I didn't even know existed. Without a second thought, I said yes. With that, he took me to his base. That was the last day Percy Jackson existed.

**So I know this is short, but it's only a prologue. All prologues are short. That's just how they roll. Anyway, tell me what you think so far. Humor will be put into the other chapters if you want me to continue. Flames will be used to make the virtual cupcakes for those who leave good reviews**

**Until next time, my friends and readers**

**Holyawesomeone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So, because of a couple nice reviews and a ton of death threats, I decided to post this chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed: Anonymous, and moustache man. Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you like this chapter. On to chapter uno.**

**Disclaimer: I no own PJO sadly :(**

Chapter 1

(Third person POV)

_Up on Olympus_

There was shouting in the throne room, as usual. Of course, it was over pointless topics like who threw out Aphrodite's perfume (she did but she had forgotten), Hermes' and Apollo's recent prank on Artemis and her hunters, and other things like that. Finally Zeus had had enough. "Would you all just SHUT UP!" he bellowed. Immediately, the room fell dead silent. "Good. Now, the first order of business, the whereabouts of Perseus Jackson" with that one sentence, everyone's face seemed to become sadder, except for Ares, who had put on his "eh" face. "Does anyone have any information on his possible location?" Ever since about a month after Percy disappeared, many people, gods included, started to worry. Poseidon, Hestia, Chiron, Thalia, Nico, and, oddly enough, Artemis and Athena. "No one? Artemis, you must have something", pleaded Poseidon. Artemis shook her head "I'm sorry Poseidon. I had my hunters practically tear apart the country looking for anything that might help, but we have found nothing" she said, sorrow evident in her voice (go figure!).

Zeus turned to Hades "He's not in the underworld" said Hades, knowing what his brother was going to ask, "Are you sure?" "I'm positive brother. It is my domain after all", said Hades, getting a little more than annoyed with his brother. Zeus sighed "Very well. Next order of business, I assume you've all heard that Gaea is awakening. Well, I fear this may be a battle that we will most likely not win" he said hanging his head in shame and sorrow. As the sadness was growing heavier, a black vortex appeared in the middle of the throne room.

The Olympians stared at the vortex in wonder when suddenly, a man in a black pin-striped suit stepped out. The man looked perfectly normal except for his eyes. His eyes were completely black with stars that formed constellations inside them. Another thing that struck the Olympians as odd was that as the man stepped out of the vortex, the room seemed to have grown a little darker.

"Who are you?" asked Zeus. Athena, however, knew exactly who he was (of course. She's the goddess of wisdom, what did you expect?). "You're Chaos, creator of the universe!" upon hearing this, the other gods and goddesses immediately got off their thrones and bowed to him, even Zeus (shocker! hehehe).

"I have heard of your predicament," said Chaos, with a great amount of power emanating from the sound of his voice, "and I am here to offer you help". "What kind of help?" questioned Poseidon. "I am offering the aid of my own personal elite forces. There is no other force on earth or anywhere else in the known universe for that matter that can best them. One of my soldiers can take on any three of you Olympians and be victorious." said Chaos with a smirk on his face. When the Olympians heard this, they were sure that they might have a chance in their battle with Gaea. But something didn't settle right with Hera, who had remained quite the entire time, surprisingly. "How do we know we can trust you?" she asked. Chaos' answer wasn't exactly settling. "You can't, but do you have a choice?" he said "My soldiers will be at camp half blood by noon tomorrow, and don't worry about where they will stay. I've already planned that." and with that, he stepped back into the vortex, leaving the Olympians to mull over his words.

"Well, I think that's grounds for a dismissal of this rather interesting council meeting" said Apollo. Zeus simply shook his head, still in deep thought about what had just occurred, and the other eleven Olympians disappeared in multiple flashes of different colors.

**A little short, but I already had this written out and I was too lazy to add much to it, so this is what you get.**

**Anonymous****: thanks. I've been told I need to write more before, so here ya go. *gives virtual cupcake***

**Moustache man: ****here's your chapter, dude. Your threats really made a good incentive *gives virtual cupcake***

**Until next time my dear friends and readers,**

**-Holyawesomeone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so here is the actual second chapter. I've changed my writing a little bit thanks to some advice I was given. Also, I'm not going to regularly update for multiple reasons. One being that I'm in high school and I know a few of you know what that's like. Second, I'm really lazy. I have some chapters written out but I just can't find the motivation (*cough* reviews *cough*) to type them out. So yeah, don't be looking for me every Monday or something. Send a review, or a PM, on how bad you want the next chapter, if you do that is.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed; Viperzero, the ever faithful Mustache man, and chasezx3**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Percy. Jackson.**

**Ok, that's enough of the Author's note. On to the chapter!**

(Jace's POV)

"WHAT!" I shouted "you can't send me back there. You know I hate that place!" Chaos had just told me that I was to be in charge of the soldiers he was sending to Earth. More specifically, Camp Half-Blood. The camp full of traitors. Just thinking about the name of that place boiled my blood, and the water in the fountain near-by. "I know that, yes, but I could think of no one else more qualified to be in charge than my commander" he said. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Chaos" I said, or more like growled. "Yes, but it couldn't hurt to have tried" Said Chaos, amusement in his voice, "but I do need you to lead them, Jace" going back to being serious all of the sudden. Jace was the name I had chosen when I left Earth so many years ago.

"I really don't want to do this Chaos. Can't you send Alec or something?" Alec was my second in command. "Alec is already going. I may have told him that you were going." Another thing is, Alec was also almost like my twin brother even though we looked almost nothing alike. We went almost everywhere together. Which is why hearing what Chaos said made me even angrier than I already was. And I was angry enough as is. "You what? Why would you lie to Alec like that?"

"I didn't lie to him completely, I just-"

I cut him off "You told him something that wasn't true. I don't know about you, but in my book, that's what a lie-" Then he cut me off "Perseus Jackson!" I visibly flinched at the use of my old name. "You are going to lead those soldiers and that is final!" I sighed in frustration. Whenever Chaos said something was final, you don't argue with him. The last guy that did is now a small purple rose in a vase on the shelf at Chaos' right. "Fine" I spat, and walked out, my anger evaporating whatever water was left in the fountain.

(Annabeth's POV)

Normally, most people would try to forget the people they break up with. I guess I'm just not normal, I mean, aside from the whole half mortal, half god thing. I was standing at the beach, again, thinking about HIM… again. Two hundred years of not seeing someone you realize you still love can really take its toll on your spirit. Anyway, as I was standing there, looking at the beautiful image of the pink, orange, and yellow of the sunset, I heard someone running up behind me. When I turned around, dagger in hand, I saw Grover, panting as though he had just finished running around the world without a break.

"Annabeth, there you are. I've been looking all over for you" He said between pants. "Well, here I am" I said with a slight laugh. He sent a glare at me, but it wasn't much considering he was bent over with his hands on his knees, still struggling for a good breath of air. "Yeah, I can see that," He said, sarcasm heavy in his voice, "all the cabin leaders are being called for a meeting in the mess hall." As he finished his sentence, I took off towards the mess hall. My only thought was _maybe they found something out about Percy._

When I got to the mess hall, I saw a sight that usually didn't bring good news. All twelve Olympians were sitting at the main table, each with a nervous expression. Shortly after I took my seat, that jerk, Kyle, came strutting in like he owned the place. I talk about him like that because soon after Percy disappeared, I caught the little piece of crap making out with my half sister, Delyla. Needless to say, Kyle was carried out of the cabin with three broken ribs, a broken leg, and nice, long scar across his face. Bet you can't guess who did that. Anyway, when everyone had gotten to the mess hall, Zeus stood up and announced why they were here. "I'm sure some of you were hoping we had news about Perseus Jackson,"

_That would be me_ I thought, "but, unfortunately, that is not why we are here." he said, sorrow becoming more evident in his voice as he said each word. Everyone in the room visibly saddened. When we found out Percy had disappeared, everyone, except for Kyle, looked as though they had just been told their favorite family member had just died, and, in a way, one did. We spent years searching for any trace that would lead us to where he is.

Most people eventually gave up and assumed he was dead. However, a lot of us, me included, still search for him. We tell stories of his adventures, much to Kyle's displeasure, at the camp fires to the newer campers who didn't have the pleasure of meeting Percy for real. "Anyway," Zeus continued, "I'm sure you all know that Gaea is beginning to awaken, and is most likely going to want to destroy us. Unfortunately, we are at a huge disadvantage. However, recently, we were offered assistance by-"

"What do we need help for?" interrupted Kyle, "We're fine on our own. We have me" Ugh! What did I ever see in that kid? "And that is why we need assistance," growled Zeus," Chaos was kind enough to offer a portion of his army to train and assist us in the impending war" As if on cue, there was a loud noise coming from outside, along with the shouts of the other campers. We all ran outside and what we saw was something we still have a hard time explaining to ourselves. It was a huge, pitch black spaceship. And when I say huge I mean like stack five city buses on top of each other, then, put another twenty stacks of five buses behind it, and you would have a third of how big it was.

Here comes the slightly cool, kinda scary part. As the Hephaestus kids were drooling at the sight of the ship, out came about fifty soldiers, each with black body armor that, oddly enough, looked like medieval armor. Each suit of armor had different color trimmings though, and none of the soldiers had helmets on, so we could easily see the faces of the soldiers. About two seconds after the soldiers had completely lined up, three other people jumped out of the ship and put three separate holes on the ground in front of us. That alone made me wonder how strong they were. When I saw the gods actually flinch away from the power I assumed they felt, I couldn't help but be scared of these soldiers. Kyle, being the idiot that is, went up to the one that was at the front, which I assumed was the leader, and asked "Who are you and why are you here?"

The one at the front had green armor that seemed to have waves moving around it. The person on his left hand side had sky blue armor that reminded me of, well, the sky obviously. On the leader's right was a girl that had golden armor on that showed off the curves that she had. Each wore a hood made of tightly linked chain mail that, somehow, hid their faces from view. The leader answered Kyle "We are the soldiers of Chaos. We are here to train and assist you in your war"

"We don't need your help. We're fine on our own" Said Kyle. The leader looked like he really didn't want to be here. I don't know how I could tell. It was probably the sneer he's had since he jumped out of his ship. "Chaos sees it fit to help save you and your pathetic gods. I, personally, don't see why we should," Ouch. That kinda hurt, "but Chaos is the one who calls makes the big decisions, not me" he seemed to be growing more and more irritated with each passing second. Yeah, Kyle had that kind of effect on people. Of course, Kyle just had to go and try to prove himself the better person, and most likely fail miserably while doing so. "You can't talk about us like that. Especially me" said Kyle. Gods, this idiot is going to screw us in this war before it even starts. "I challenge you to a duel. Just you and me. No special powers" said Kyle with a look on his face that pretty much said that he thinks he's going to win. "I'd rather not have the injuries you _will_ sustain be my fault" he said. The two soldiers at his sides had smirks on their faces.

"What? You too scared to face a son of Poseidon?" as soon as Kyle finished his sentence, the leader lifted Kyle into the air by his throat. "You, me, arena, five minutes. If you're late, I will hunt you down and kill you, bring you back from the underworld, and then kill you again" he said. The pure malice and hatred that was in his voice made me want to find a dark place, crawl in to a ball, and just die.

I was soon trying to hold back a laugh though because of the look on Kyle's face. His eyes were as big as softballs, not baseballs, softballs, and he had an oh-my-gods-I'm-about-to-piss-myself look. All Kyle managed to do was nod his head in response to what the leader had told him. The leader dropped him and walked away with the rest of the army following him, while Kyle lay on the ground, gasping like a fish out of water. My only thought after that display was _this should be a short fight_.

**Alright so that's the third chapter. The longest chapter I have ever written so far. By the way, Delyla was the one who broke Kyle's bones. Annabeth only gave him the scar :P so again, please press that little blue button on the bottom that says the word_ review_. **

**Viperzero: Thanks, I really appreciate the compliment and the advice. I don't consider that a flame because it was helpful. *gives virtual cupcake***

**Mustache man: She did tell me about the threats. And I do appreciate the fake mustache *gives virtual cupcake***

**Chasezx3: Thanks for the compliment on the story. I'm sorry I didn't mention you before. I just saw your message the day I posted this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it *gives virtual cupcake***

**Until next time my dear friends and readers,**

**-Holyawesomeone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**Ok, I know that its been a while since I last updated this story, and I know that those of you who have faithfully following this thing probably want to stab me with a sharpened spoon or something. I would like to thank my reviewers of the last chapter: the ever so loyal **_**mustache man**_**, **_**wouldn't you like 2 know, Yami-leira, SilverMoonEyes23,**_** and **_**Chasezx3. **_**I also thank those who have favorite and alerted my story and me. That means a lot to me, shows that I'm not that bad at writing. Anyway, here's the chapter 4 for you guys.**

(Kyle's POV) (**don't expect me to do anymore of him)**

_Man, that guy thinks he can just come in here and take control? Sorry buddy, but this is my camp, so I'm in control_. These were the only things I was thinking of as I headed towards the arena. I was about to be late, but who cares? I'm Kyle Mathis. I can do whatever I want. Besides, I'm pretty sure that guy was just giving me an empty threat. I mean, come on. I'm the best sword fighter ever. As if he could ever beat me. When I finally arrived, probably about a minute late, I started to put my armor on. I was ready to hand out the whooping of a life time. I quickly glanced to whats-his-name and noticed that he wasn't wearing his armor anymore, just a green hoodie and dark skinny jeans. He had his hood up and because apparently everything of his that has a hood is enchanted, I couldn't see his face. It doesn't matter though. He's gonna get his butt handed to him on a silver plate with a side of fries. After I put all my armor on, I walked to the center of the arena where hoodie boy was waiting with a sneer on his face. "'Bout time you showed up. I was worried I wasn't going to be able to kick your sorry butt" Wow. Talk about cocky. "Yeah, well I'm here now, so get ready to get your butt handed to you" I said while taking out my sword, riptide, and uncapped it since it was in pen form. The only thing he did was laugh.

(Third person POV)

"Why are you laughing?" asked Kyle. "Cause you actually think you can beat me" Jace answered as he continued to snicker. Kyle grew angry and growled in response, "what's your name anyway? I'm sure we'd all like to know" and made a gesture to the audience in the stands. "My name is Jace" Jace said. He sounded so serious; you never would have been able to guess he was just about to die of laughter. "Well then Jace," Kyle sneered, "Prepare to get completely owned"

"Who actually says 'completely owned'?" questioned Jace as he whipped out Riptide, the real one, from the pocket of his hoodie. "You have a copy of my sword? That's just sad, dude" said Kyle as he charged at Jace. As he neared Jace, Kyle swiped at Jace's left. Dodging the swipe as though it were in slow motion, Jace appears behind Kyle. He doesn't take a shot though, preferring to meet his opponent head on instead of taking cheap shots. "Come on. At least give me some kind of challenge" taunted Jace when Kyle finally realized his opponent wasn't in front of him or in two pieces on the floor of the arena. Turning around, Kyle gave a growl of anger and charged once more at Jace. Unfortunately for Kyle, his earlier statement had finally registered in Jace's head.

The anger that Jace was feeling could be felt by the audience in the stands, as it practically emanated from him in waves. Before Kyle, or anyone else in the audience, including the gods who had shown up to see the fight, could even blink, Jace had Kyle pinned to the floor while delivering multiple cuts to Kyle's body. While none of the cuts were deep enough to be fatal, they were enough to cause a fair amount of pain. Jace got up after about twenty seconds of Kyle slicing, allowing said person to get up. Furious that Jace just practically humiliated him in front of the entire camp, Kyle charged at Jace again, swinging wildly, but fiercely. But that technique doesn't work well when your opponent has faced much stronger beings. After about ten seconds of blocking all of Kyle's wild swings, Jace got bored. After finding an opening, which wasn't very hard, Jace gave Kyle a strong upper cut straight to Kyle's chin, sending said punchee into the sky. However, as Kyle when flying into the sky like a rocket propelled rag doll, the fake riptide caught Jace's hood, forcing it off and revealing the face of the second strongest being in the universe.

Gasps were heard coming out of the mouths of all the campers and the gods, and even a few of the soldiers. Jace turned around to see what had caused everyone to gasp, completely unaware of the situation. Realization finally came upon Jace when Annabeth approached him with one question, "Percy?"

**(so I felt like ending it here, but I felt like I owed you guys for waiting so long)**

(Jace/Percy's POV)

Ah crap

(Thalia's POV)

Artemis had brought the hunters to camp when we saw every one heading towards the arena. We decided to go see what was going on. While we were watching the fight, all of us completely entranced by the skill that this Jace person had, I couldn't help but feel as though Jace's voice sounded familiar. What happened at the end of the fight only confirmed what I was thinking. Jace's voice was familiar because Jace was Percy. Things just go from good to really bad fast. Annabeth, of all people, walked up to him and asked "Percy?" I don't know why, but I found myself getting up and walking closer. Then I heard "Where the Hades have you been?" coming from Annabeth. "Since when do you care about me or where I am?" replied Percy, malice lacing each word. I saw Annabeth flinch from what he said. "Percy, I've always cared" yeah, right I knew she had cheated on Percy with that moron, Kyle.

Percy let out a quick bark of laughter "You sure had one heck of a way to show it" and as if on cue, Annabeth's way of showing she cared slammed into the ground, no doubt with a broken jaw, bones, and pride. "Percy, I-" Annabeth began. "Save it, Annabeth. I don't want to hear your excuses anymore" he spat out Annabeth's name as though it was the worst thing he had ever tasted. "But Percy, please, just listen" she pleaded. "I said save it!" he shouted. That was when I got good look at his eyes. In place of his old happy, care-free, sea-green eyes were cold, emerald colored eyes, filled to the brim with anger. As Annabeth backed away from the glare that Percy was giving her, her little devil tail between her legs, I took my chances talking to Percy. However, my words didn't come out as collected as I had hoped. "Percy!" I shouted, and then tackled him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "Not here" was all he said, but it was enough to make Annabeth mad. "Oh! So you'll answer her, but not me?" she shouted, to which Percy responded with a glare so scary, it would have sent Hades running home, crying for mommy. Half of the camp shrank away from his glare. Just then, someone came up and said "Jace, we need to report in to Chaos" my eyes grew wide as I recognized the name. "Thanks Alec" said Percy. The boy named Alec simply nodded his head and walked away. Percy looked back at me, smirked at my face, and walked away, the rest of the soldiers following after him. Everyone else had started to leave, murmuring amongst themselves. When I looked back at Annabeth, I could practically see the anger and sadness falling off of her in waves. All I could think was _this won't end well. Question is, who is it gonna be bad for?_

**Ok guys. So that was chapter 4. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. So far, this chapter is the longest chapter. **

**Hassan221997: thanks for the encouragement. Hope you liked this chapter *gives virtual cookie***

**Wouldn't you like 2 know: Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter. Poseidon will regret what he did, but that's in the next chapter *gives virtual cookie***

**Yami-leira: lol I'm glad you think so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed reading your review. *gives virtual cookie***

**SilverMoonEyes23: Okay, so I updated as you can see, so there's no need to stab me and send to Tartarus and do all those other vicious things. *gives virtual cookie and now needs therapy***

**Mustache man: my sis told me how your gf got mad at you cause she found out what you said. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the butt whooping. *gives virtual cookie***

**So, as always, guys and gals, the more reviews, the faster the updating goes. So just click that little button at the bottom that says **_**review**_** and, you know, leave one. **

**Until next time my dear friends and readers**

**-Holyawesomeone**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys! That's right. I'm back! And I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting patiently for this thing to be updated. I wasn't not dead or in a coma, just really busy, lazy, or a combination of both. Now I'm pretty sure most of you wish to kill me for taking so long on updating this story and I totally understand… sort of. Anyway, I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter: **_**Sageness, david, mustache mans friend, **_**the still loyal **_**mustache man, Invisibleninja1234, bananareader, Imgona booku, **_**and **_**Make-a-good-story.**_** Also thanks to those of you who favorited and alerted this story and me. It still means a bunch. Ok. Enough with this apology/authors note, and on to chapter 5!**

(Percy's POV)

I was on my way to the Chaos cabin with the rest of the soldiers behind me so that I could report in to Chaos. Chaos created the cabin so that none of us would have to deal with bad memories that may come up. We're all demigods except for Marcus, who's a son of Hyperion, making him a demi-titan, I think. I don't know. I wasn't paying that much attention when I was learning these kinds of things. Anyway, when we got to the cabin, after being stared at by everybody and even followed by the Aphrodite kids, I contacted Chaos. When he appeared in the hologram projector, he had a bit of a smirk on his face that showed that he had either recently been laughing, or he just turned some poor recruit into a fern or something. My money was on the second option.

"I saw what happened today, Jace" he said, the smirk on his face growing a little bigger, making me glad I didn't bet that money. "Well did you enjoy the show?" I asked, not being able to hide the smirk that was growing on my face at the memory of sending Kyle sky high. "Oh yes, I did indeed," he replied, "and I must ask, how much force did you put into that uppercut? I swear, that annoying brat was in the air for a good minute" he started chuckling when he finished what he was saying. "Not much," I answered him, "but that's not why we're contacting you." Chaos looked over my shoulder towards Alec "Alec, did you forget your ointment again?" he asked. "NO!" Alec shouted. "We were just reporting in like I promised we would" I said in an attempt to save Alec from further embarrassment from Chaos. "And you're keeping that promise well, I see. Very well then, thank you for reporting in" said Chaos.

As he left, saying something about sending more jam to the troops in sector 7, I turned to Alec and asked "Ointment?"

"Never speak of it again!" He said and stalked off to his room. That's right, I said room. The cabin is that big on the inside.

(Thalia's POV)

He's back! I can't believe that he's back! A lot of things happened after Percy "disappeared" 200 years ago. The camp got gloomier; the fire at the campfires at night never really seemed to get more than a couple inches high. Sometimes it might as well have just gone out, it was so low. I even started losing my touch at hunting with Artemis and the rest of the hunters. It actually happened to most of the hunters. We kind of just went into a state of depression.

(Flashback time)

_We were entering Camp Half-Blood and you could tell that the usually high spirits of camp were at an all time low. It even beat the time after the Titan War when everyone was mourning of lost siblings and friends. Anyway, Lady Artemis was leading us when she turned around and told us to go ahead to her cabin. We started on our way to the cabin and Artemis turned and walked towards the Big House. I assumed that she felt how low the spirits of the campers were and went to go ask Chiron why they were like that. _

_My assumption was proven correct when she walked into the cabin about ten minutes later looking more than a little sad about something "Girls, I have some bad news" she said. I assumed that it might have been some new war that was coming. "Well what is it Lady Artemis?" asked Phoebe, unknowingly voicing the question we all had .The suspense was growing in the room fast as Artemis hesitated with telling us the bad news. "Perseus Jackson has disappeared" she said. The response was a mixture of emotions. A couple girls seemed like they couldn't care less, some kept a sort of neutral face, and some of us visibly saddened at the news. To me it was like a hearing like your dog just ran away._

"_Does anyone know where he might be?" I asked. Artemis simply shook her no, making it that much worse for some of us. I mean, he was the only guy that most of us didn't hate. He was like that annoying brother that you just can't help but love. "So what? That's just one less male we have to worry about flirting with us" said Daisy, a newer hunter who never really met Percy. In response to her comment, she received multiple glares from those of us who did know him. "Percy was, and probably will ever be, the only man we didn't hate" said Phoebe. _

_About thirty minutes later, we were in the archery range. Most of us were trying to distract ourselves by doing what were good at. Unfortunately, Kyle, that worthless excuse of a human, showed up and decided it was a good idea to piss us off. Five minutes later, he ran away screaming with about seven arrows in his butt. He would have had more if most of us weren't so distracted. The next day I quit the hunters. I just couldn't deal with the fact that I would live forever with only memories of one of my few friends that could make me laugh. I could tell it made Artemis sad, but I had to do. Then the gods came and gave the heroes of the Titan war immortality. For some weird reason, this also included Kyle. Basically, I was stuck without most of my friends, leaving me forever alone… literally._ _About six months later, I asked Artemis if I could rejoin the Hunt. Needless to say, she gladly welcomed me back in._

(End flashback time)

But all that's in the past because now he's back! To most of the campers I must have looked like the Joker cause I had this huge grin on my face that wouldn't seem to go away. But, whatevs. I'll have to go talk to Percy later to catch up.

(Annabeth's POV)

I can't believe he treated me like that! Two hundred years can really change someone. He barely even looked at me. And when he did, his looks gave an entirely new meaning to "if looks could kill". His look would have torn me to pieces, burned my remains, then stomp on my ashes. But even after all that, I can tell that a piece of my Seaweed Brain was still in that soul somewhere. I just have to talk to him and try to bring it out.

I started walking to the new Chaos cabin after I resolved to talk to Percy. When I got there, I froze at the sight. Not out of horror, but because the sight took my breath away. Chaos has a great eye when it comes to architecture, I'll give him that. It was basically a miniature castle; towers on each of the four corners, three stories tall, flags with Chaos' symbol (a white moon with a black star in the middle and two swords making an X behind the moon), a lot of fancy looking windows, and it was painted completely black with what appeared to be a few planets and stars. I could have stood there all day just admiring the building and thinking of ways to make it look better, but I remembered that I had to talk to Percy.

I continued on to the door, wiped the sweat off my hands on my jeans, and knocked. Not even five seconds after, the door was opened. I was disappointed at who answered the door though. It wasn't Percy, but some other guy. He looked about my age with blue eyes and blond hair. In all honesty, he was pretty cute, but I couldn't remember what his name was. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Huh?" was my brilliant response at first, but then I remembered "Oh yeah, I'm here to talk to Percy." I expected him to know who I was talking about and go get him, but instead, he raised his eyebrow in confusion as if not knowing who I was talking about. Then I remembered that he probably still knows him as Jace. "I mean Jace" I corrected. Realization appeared on his face "Oh, okay. Hold on" he turned around real quick and shouted "JACE!" making me jump."WHAT?" I heard Percy/Jace shout back. "THERE'S SOME CHICK HERE TO SEE YOU" the boy shouted back. I swear, I was going to go deaf just standing in the door way. "GIVE ME A MINUTE" Percy shouted back. The boy in front of me turned back around "He'll be down-"

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" shouted a girl, interrupting the boy. He finished his sentence "-in a minute"

"Yeah, I heard" I said. He walked away chuckling just as Percy came down the stairs. But when he saw it was me at the door, his face went from amused to pissed off in two seconds flat. The look he had made me want to turn around and bolt in the other direction but I stood my ground. I realized I had been standing there, just looking at him so I said the first thing that came to my mind "Well someone's been working out" smooth Annabeth. Real smooth.

**So that's it for this chapter guys. Please don't hate me for taking so long to update this thing. I know how long it was. Don't worry; I will not give up on this story.**

**Sageness: thanks for the encouragement. Don't worry I ain't givin' up on this story. And he had to be like that for that encounter. It just had to be done. *gives virtual cookie***

**David: thanks for saying that, but I'm pretty sure if I owned it, the story wouldn't be nearly as interesting as it turned out to be. *gives virtual cookie***

**Mustache mans friend: thank you for telling them what they sound like lol. *gives virtual cookie***

**Mustache man: thanks dude, but it was funny lol. I might get her to spill something else too :P *gives virtual cookie***

**InvisibleNinja1234: thanks dude. That means a lot *wipes away fake tear and gives virtual cookie***

**Bananareader: I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well *gives virtual cookie***

**Imgona Booku: glad you enjoyed it. I will try to hurry next time *gives virtual cookie***

**Make-a-good-story: here's the next story dude, no need to take drastic measures now, ok? *gives virtual cookie and runs away***

**By the way guys, I personally didn't like how this chapter came out, but if you say otherwise, then please tell me by clicking that small little blue button that says **_**review**_**. I'm also planning on posting a new story. Maybe. If you guys want to read the summary, just PM me or say so in the review you leave. Also, I have a job so the updates will not happen often for a better reason than just laziness. That and school is starting soon and I have both physics **_**and**_** trig. Wish me luck.**

**So until next time my dear friends and readers,**

**-Holyawesomeone**


	6. My apology

**Hey everyone.**

**So I know it's been an extraordinarily long time since I've updated anything on FanFiction and for that, I'm incredibly sorry. To be entirely honest, I don't have a good excuse for stopping as suddenly as I did. While writing the last chapter that I posted, I had written the next chapter as well. Unfortunately, it got deleted before I could post it, and I honestly had no idea what was gonna happen in the chapter, seeing as I finished it before I finished the one prior to it. I tried to think of what I wanted to happen, but I came to a sudden halt because of a ginormous writer's block. I know none of this makes up for the fact that it's been two years since I've done any writing on FanFiction, and almost that long since I last logged on to the site. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long, unofficial hiatus, but I would like to announce that I will be trying to write again. As it was before, I won't be posting very often due to the fact that I'll be starting college within the next two weeks and I have an incredibly busy schedule that may limit my time for writing anything. **

**But to draw attention away from this poor apology to my followers, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter I posted, especially the ones that reviewed almost a year or two after posting. Reading the reviews that I got almost two years after I stopped and seeing that people were still following the story made me want to get back into writing. Honestly, I still find writing really fun. The sad part was a lack of time to be able to do so. **

**So, again, I'm terribly sorry that I dropped off of the face of the earth as suddenly as I did, but to make up for it, I will try to push out a new chapter within the week. **

**Thanks again so much to the people who reviewed and followed after such a long time. Special thanks to **_**Lexi Cole (guest), **_**who wrote the most recent review. Your review really made me want to get back to fanfiction and it was shortly after I read your review that I started logging on again an seeing what I should do with my story. So thanks Lexi.**

**Sorry to anyone who thought that this might have been a new chapter. I promise I'll work hard on getting that new chapter out as soon as I can to make up for my disappearance**

**So until next time my dear friends and readers,**

**-Holyawesomeone**


	7. Chapter 7

**So it's finally arrived. Chapter 6! I know it's been a really long time and I apologize again for the wait. No doubt a lot of you might have been a little upset so I'm going to try my best in making it up to you guys. So right now I'd like to thank **_**musicforlife**_** for leaving two interesting reviews, for lack of a better word, **_**Saku, **_**all three guests, **_**tswift, Toby860, fewdisdelish**_**, **_**PercyJacksonRULES2001, **_**and **_**Dis Chik**_**. And, as I usually do, I'd like to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story as well as favoriting and following me as an author. So without much else to say, I give you the sixth chapter.**

Where we last left off:

_(Annabeth's POV)_

… _I realized I had been standing there, just looking at him, so I said the first thing that came to my mind "Well someone's been working out" Smooth, Annabeth. Real smooth._

And so we continue

(Annabeth's POV)

As soon as I let that sentence slip out, I immediately covered my mouth with both hands. I could only look at Percy with a horrified expression. He, however, kept his angered expression on his face, no sign of any sort of the happiness he just held anywhere. Just as I was about to say something to cover my blundering words, Percy spoke. "What do you want?" he said, anger dripping from his words. Any sentence that I had managed to form in my head all but disappeared in an instant. I was almost tempted to just run from the castle and into the night that had settled with the hope that maybe something would kill me and keep me from thinking about how much I had obviously hurt him all those years ago. But the key word there is _almost_. Instead, I did something no wise child of Athena would have done: I questioned an angered Percy Jackson.

"So you've been with Chaos, huh?" I said. The brief look of confusion that passed over his face was not lost to me. Even as it got darker, I could still see his face clearly. Percy looked towards the ground and let out a quick sigh before looking back at me. He gave a quick nod and said "Yes. Now what do you really want?"

I couldn't help the sad look that I gained when he answered me. So without thinking, I threw myself at him, hugging him as hard as I possibly could in order to convey every emotion I was feeling at that moment. The hug lasted on two seconds before he ripped himself away from me and taking a couple steps away from me. "Percy, please" I said, "I've missed you so much." I understood why he rejected my hug, but I was still sad that he did. Though I didn't have much to begin with, the hope that my Percy was still somewhere in heart of his was beginning to fall faster and faster. Percy stared at me for a few seconds before finally speaking to me. "Annabeth," I felt myself perk up when he said my name, "I just want to know one thing." He said. I knew immediately what he was going to ask and I began thinking of my answer. He looked me straight in the eye, a move that made me feel like a little child considering he was at least a head taller than my five-foot five frame. He opened his mouth and asked "Did you ever actually love me?"

His question threw me way off, considering that it was not the one I was expecting him to ask. I gaped like a fish out of water for several seconds before collecting myself. "Of course I loved you, Percy," I said before quietly adding, "I still do." I knew that he heard the last part based on the look of surprise that adorned his face. A silence fell upon us as he stood perfectly still, the look of surprise falling from his face and leaving him with a blank face, one that I desperately searched for some form of emotion. After a few moments, Percy broke the silence. "Good to know" he said before stepping back and closing the door in my face. No word could ever truly describe how I felt at that very moment. I stayed rooted to the spot; tears I didn't know I was holding back were falling down my face. I let out a choked sob before I turned around and ran to my cabin with every intention of never coming out.

(Percy's POV)

I closed the door in Annabeth's face and turned around to see the disappointed looks of Alec and Madelyn, my third-in-command. Alec shook his head before saying "You know, you could have been a little nicer to her." I looked between Madelyn and Alec, trying to determine whether or not they were joking. Madelyn picked up on this immediately, however, and said "No, Jace, we're not joking," answering my unasked question, "You could have at least tried to actually talk with her."

Alec folded his arms and nodded in agreement. I searched my mind for any reason as to why I treated Annabeth the way I did but came up with nothing. Looking to the floor like a toddler being scolded by his parents, I could only mutter "I don't know why I did that." Madelyn's disappointed look was replaced with a sympathetic one as she walked over and gave me a comforting hug. I hugged her back, thankful that her sisterly instincts are second to none. Before we could separate ourselves, Alec ran up, wrapped his arms around the both of us and shouted "FRIENDSHIP!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Alec's antics that always seem to brighten the mood of anyone. Once Alec let go of Madelyn and me, I told them that I was going to sleep and gave both of them a quick goodnight before heading upstairs to my room. As I settle myself into my bed, I couldn't help but think that I had treated Annabeth a little crueler than was necessary. I drifted into unconsciousness with one thought in my head

_I should probably try to hear her out tomorrow. _

**So I know that this is a little short and I feel bad that it's probably significantly shorter than the original chapter I wrote, but there's a rather unfortunate reason to it. You see, right now, I just started college a few days ago and, right now, I don't have wifi in my apartment yet. So with that problem and the excruciating amount of homework I know I'm going to have, I had to type this one out quick in order to keep my promise to you guys. Now I told you that I'll try to keep updating, and I will, but it will be at an incredibly infrequent rate for the time being until I can settle in to my new life. **

**So to the three **_**guest**_**s: Percy won't ****hate**** them, per say, but he will not forgive them. Not yet, at least.**

_**Toby860**_**: Thank you for the great rating. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that this took two years to come out. But to answer your question: No, Rachel will not be making an appearance as the oracle.**

_**Saku: **_**I updated… please do not use voodoo magic to kill me. Any other kind will be fine, but no voodoo.**

_**Dis Chik, PercyJacksonRULES2001, tswift, **_**and **_**fewdisdelish**_**: I'm sorry I didn't update quickly. trust me when I say that I'll be trying to update faster.**

_**Musicforlife**_**: No, there won't be Percabeth. In fact, I'm not sure if I'm going to have Percy romantically involved with anyone. As for Kyle being dead, well… you'll just have to wait for next chapter.**

**And finally, **_**Lexi Cole**_**: I thank you for the compliments and the criticism. It's greatly appreciated.**

**So that's that, everyone. I hope with all my heart that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm sorry it couldn't be longer and that it's not exactly filled with humor as I normally try to do, but there's only so much humor you could add to this kind of scenario.**

**So until next time my dear friends and readers,**

**-Holyawesomeone**


End file.
